Love Knows No Boundaries
by Sam The Comic Relief Midget
Summary: The Title has been changed. See Chapter 5 for details on why. Summery: Pippin finds himself rather fond of one of his younger cousins... and the feelings MIGHT be shared. WARNING! FLUFFY SLASH PT
1. I Watched Him' Peregrin

I Watched Him  
  
By Celtic Hobbit  
  
A/N: This is just a short fluffy story that I wrote one night. I am trying to decide whether I should go on. Please let me know your opinion. Also, this takes place pre-quest. Pippin is about 20, and his little cousin is 18 or so.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything mentioned in here, really, they all belong to the genius that is J.R.R Tolkien. Except I do wish that you ask if you ever use any of my characters in a story, especially this little lad whom Pippin is quite fond of.  
  
I watch him. He doesn't seem to care. Or notice. We've done this hundreds of times...since we were children...we were practically raised together...  
  
We are cousins, after all...and quite alike by means of looks. His beautiful, soft curls are the color of mud...or chocolate... just like mine... and his face structure, most people say, is almost exactly the same. Tho' I do fear that his luscious emerald eyes pierce harder then my own. And they should. His life has been much harder then mine. I remember the night he ran away from his foster parents house...they were roughing him up... I took him under my wing after that, making sure he was all right. Making sure he never cried again. He was only about 7 at the time. I felt so horrible for him... he lost his parents right before that.  
  
That was when my father adopted him. Permanently. He wanted to make sure no one else could have him, 'He was born a Took, and he ought to be raised one as well!' I remember my father shouting with defiance. My father had never agreed with his father, I remember. His family lived in Buckland before they died... my father said that wasn't right. That he should be raised 'like a proper Took'. And so now he is with us.  
  
He is my favorite of the younger cousins.  
  
He is my cousin...should I be thinking this? Should I be feeling this way? We're both lads... is this even right?  
  
I think back to another time a few years ago. He never felt comfortable around other hobbits, usually, so he spent most of his time either out in the woods by himself, or in the stables, with the ponies. He really liked my pony, whose name is Oak. Me and some of the other lads had caught him in there, brushing her. I think he likes to think shes his... father never let him have a pony. He always says, 'Well, he can walk damn good enough, can't he?!' and then laughs.   
  
Anyway, I remember the other lads asked him what he was doing, and he replied something like, 'Brushing her.'  
  
And then they asked, 'Why? Don't you know whose pony she is?'  
  
And then he nodded.  
  
And then they asked, 'So... then why are you brushing Pips pony?'  
  
And then he replied, ''Cause I love ponies...'. I remember how flat and slightly confused the tone of his voice was.  
  
The lads started laughing, but I didn't. I heard the mean jokes they started making towards him about marrying her, but I didn't try to stop them. I was watching him, as he bit his lip to stop the tears from coming. But his face got sort of pinkish, and he started shoving past us, trying to get to the doorway, to probably run off and go sulk somewhere. He pushed me hard as he walked by, and I fell backwards into the rest of my cousins, who had to stop laughing to try and re-assert themselves. I heard him growl under his breath as he left, 'Love knows no boundaries!'  
  
Does it?  
  
My father says that it is wrong for a lad to kiss another lad, and also for a lass to kiss another lass. Is it?  
  
If it is wrong for me to kiss him, then why do his lips look so damn perfect to me? Why are his scrumptious locks begging me to run my fingers through them? Why do his stunning eyes tell me he needs me?  
  
Why does my beating heart tell me I need him?  
  
He turns around, buttoning his nightshirt up. It is only up to his naval, as of yet. I notice, for the millionth time, that his body frame is smaller then mine. He struggles, trying to get the big shirt (one of my old ones) over his shoulders. I blink, the pull it up for him. He will not look into my eyes.  
  
"Thank you...cousin..." he says, quietly, his hands having more trouble again with the buttons.  
  
He never calls me 'Pippin'.  
  
I don't move my hands from his shoulders.  
  
He blinks, leaving the top button open, then explaining, as he does every night, "It...It chafes my neck."  
  
I nod, understanding.  
  
Yes, maybe it was wrong.  
  
He was so young, so innocent.  
  
I quickly place a light peck on the tip of his nose, as I do every night before bed. He blinks, watching me fall back on to my side, the pull the covers over myself. He seems...different tonight. I smile up at him, and say,  
  
"G'night."  
  
"G'night...Pippin..." is his only reply, as he climbs over his side, closest to the wall. He turns towards it, and drifts off. I watch him.  
  
----See that button?  
  
Press it. Write something. Make me feel good.  
  
~Celtic Hobbit 


	2. It Really Bothers Me' Adiannagrimmic

I Watched Him  
  
By Sam The Comic Relief Midget (I changed my name o.O)  
  
Chapter 2: 'I don't like being watched...'  
  
(A/N: Okay, so I only got one review last time, but Miste seemed to like it a little (Luv yah! Thank youuuu!!!!), so I decided, what the hell? Just go on a bit more. Besides, the ideas were starting to grow...soooo... here yah go. This chapter is a look into the younger cousins head. Let me know whatcha think in your reviews. AND YES, YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else I shall sick Joebob my cross-dressing invisible friend on you. Hmpf.)  
  
It really bothers me when he stares at me like that.  
  
And yet I'm not sure if he knows he is doing it. He might. In fact, he does it often enough, I am sure he does.  
  
I don't like being watched. It makes me feel uncomfortable, and it makes me twitch uncontrollably. And when I twitch, Uncle Paladin gets mad. And when Uncle Paladin gets mad, he hits me.  
  
Uncle Paladin hits me a lot. Sometimes its because Peregrin did something bad, but he gets too drunk and hits me instead. Other times, its because I did something wrong, like sneak away at night to go visit Oak.   
  
And sometimes hit hits me for no reason at all.   
  
But I don't think Peregrin knows that. If he did, he might not stare at me anymore. Or maybe he isn't even staring at me. Maybe there is always some fine looking lass behind me that he stares at. But I doubt that. Lassies never come near me. They say I'm too small and scrawny for them to like me, but I don't care about that because girls are icky, anyways.  
  
But seriously, I hate it when he does this. Like today for example. I went to the Green Dragon because my friend Dachian Goodbody, her mum works there. Shes the only non-icky girl because she dresses and acts like a lad. And sometimes she slips me some ale.  
  
Anyway, Dachians mum works there, and sometimes she has to help her, so while she takes people orders, I stay and talk with her because I have nothing better to do. Today, however, Peregin was there with Meriadoc, another one of my cousins, who annoys me to no end because he always calls me 'Dania' which is a girls name and its also what my mum used to call me. I don't like to think about her much, though.  
  
Anyway, the two of them came over to where I was sitting, waiting for Dachian to get back. Peregrin didn't say much, but Meriadoc started chittering away like a squirrel on pipesmoke fumes. He was talking about something to do with ...well... I didn't really hear him that well on account of my other cousin staring at me so hard that it almost hurt. I started twitching a lot like I often do when he stares and then bit my lip, patiently waiting for Dachian to get back so then maybe we could leave and go do something else, instead of having to stay here with my cousins!  
  
I looked back to where Mrs. Goodbody was. She didn't look that busy.  
  
'Ma'am... where did Dachian go?' I asked her, quietly.  
  
She smiled, 'We ran straight outta mushrooms for the soup, so I sent her to go buy some at the market, love.' She told me, smiling, 'She should be back by Afternoon Tea.'  
  
This upset me. It was only just after Lunchon, after all and there was still 2 hours until Afternoon Tea! I put my head in my hands on the bar, depressed. I hadn't yet noticed that Meriadoc had stopped talking and was staring at me blankly.  
  
'What do you think about that, Dania?' he asked me, 'Sure is daft, isn't it? Can you believe him?'  
  
I blinked, looking dully at him, 'Yeah.' I replied in a slow tone., my eyes seeming to glaze over in jadedness.   
  
Peregrin blinked.  
  
'He doesn't like that, Merry.' He said in a distant tone to Meriadoc.  
  
I blinked. What?  
  
Meriadoc blinked, 'What doesn't he like?'  
  
'When you call him 'Dania'. His name is Aidannagrimmic. Dania is a...a girly name.'  
  
How the hell did he know that's what I was thinking?!  
  
Meriadoc frowned.  
  
'Well... what does he want me to call him, then?!' he asked in a heated tone. I think Peregrin could also tell he was annoyed, because he didn't say anything.  
  
'Aidan' I said simply, watching my other cousin. He was watching me. I started twitching again and then looked away.  
  
It really bothers me when he stares at me like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, please. 


	3. Those Big Emeralds' Peregrin

I Watched Him  
  
By Sam the Comic Relief Midget  
  
Chapter 3: 'Those Big Emeralds...' Peregrin   
  
(A/N: So... here is the next chapter of my story. Umm... if you like Hobbits, please go read Hippy Hobbit's story called 'Marrocs Tale'. Its awesome.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Those big Emeralds...  
  
...but why ever was he at the Green Dragon yesterday?!  
  
He IS only 18... far too young to start drinking.  
  
But...  
  
...call me sick and disgusting.... I consider it a blessing.  
  
I wasn't able to stop thinking about him since the night before, even though I was with Merry most of the day.  
  
I don't think Aidan likes Merry very much, because he always called him 'Dania', which is a girly name... I could see it in his eyes that it was staring to bug him... he was twitching a lot.   
  
I told Merry to stop, and I think it made him angry, because he said something stern to me...I didn't reply, tho'.  
  
Those big Emeralds, which seemed to give life to the Shires itself, were staring at me.  
  
Those twin stars.  
  
I don't think he has ever looked me in the eyes before then, but.... Oh gods! I hope he does it again!  
  
Merry got up and left. He seemed angry, but right now... I didn't care.  
  
It was almost as if I had left my very body and was flying away. All the noises around me stopped- the clattering of dishes, the calls and singing of hobbits (some drunk, some almost there...), the pattering of feet... everything stopped.  
  
I was floating in a sea of green... no... not floating...I was drowning...drowning hopelessly...and no matter how much I flailed my arms, no matter how much I tried to save myself-  
  
'Aidan!'  
  
He looked up, and just like that, I was snapped back into reality.  
  
A dreadful, cold reality.  
  
I was in Hell now.  
  
All because of her.  
  
A red-headed lass came walking over. I remembered her...she'd come to the Smials before to see him.  
  
Dacian Goodbody.  
  
My loves best friend.  
  
Never in my life have I hated a lady to the point where I wanted to hurt them. Not even when it was one of my sisters.  
  
That all changed now, as they hugged each other.  
  
She.  
  
That girl.  
  
Touching him.  
  
My love.  
  
My Aidan.  
  
I stood up quickly out of shock, knocking over both my ale and the stool I was sitting on. The ale certainly made a mess, all over my and the barmaid, who was taking a break and sitting next to me. She screamed and slapped me across the face, causing me to turn and face Aidan and Dachian, who had parted from their hug and were now staring at me.   
  
I could feel my ears turning pink, and the tears were coming to my eyes. I had to bite my lip to stop them from coming. I felt embarrassed and started to push my way through the crowd...I needed to be by myself...I needed to go have a good cry somewhere.   
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
'Love...love knows no boundaries!' I squeaked, then started pushing my way towards the door. People moved for me...but still... I pushed them.  
  
And when I came to them...the slut...and my love...I made a move to shove the whore...but she grabbed on to Aidan, and he grabbed on to two people near him, causing everyone else to fall on their backsides as well, bruising them bottoms and spilling their pints.   
  
But I didn't care.   
  
As I opened the door, I swear I heard myself cry, 'He is mine, bitch! My Love!'  
  
I didn't hear any reactions because I then slammed the door after me and ran out. I ran all the way home, passing Merry on the road. He called after me, but I ignored him, running and running. I went into my room and slammed the door, then flung myself on the bed, tears streaming down my cheeks and wetting my pillow. I cried myself to sleep, thinking about...  
  
... Those big Emeralds...  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Please review, tell me whatcha think.   
  
~STCRM 


	4. Chocolate' Adiannagrimmic

I Watched Him  
  
By Sam the Comic Relief Midget  
  
Chapter 4: 'Chocolate' Aidannagrimmic  
  
(A/N: Ackk... I'm home sick, so I figure this is the best time to write...right? So... forward with the love triangle... or maybe I'll add another little figure to it, hm? Tell me what you think. Should there be some M/P?)  
  
~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~  
  
Chocolate...  
  
For three days now, he has locked himself up in our room, refusing to let me come in, unless I am going to bed. But when I come in, he does not look at me, say anything or...well... do anything to make a notion that he knows I'm even there.  
  
But the thing I miss the most is when he used to kiss me goodnight. I know the kisses were small -just a little peck on the nose- but now... for some reason, I cannot sleep. I know its silly to think that this is because he did not kiss me goodnight, but still, I lay awake all night, tossing and turning sometimes, my eyes refusing to shut, no matter how hard I work to get comfortable.   
  
I don't really know what happened that day... it was so confusing. He was staring at me and it was starting to bother me, so I decided that maybe if I stared back, he'd look away.  
  
Well, it didn't really work that well. He kept looking as if he didn't notice what I was doing, although his mouth opened a little bit at first. It was really rather silly, how we must have looked together, I mean. Like two lovers.  
  
I heard my name all of the sudden. Dachian was back! How this surprised me! She was rather early. We hadn't seen each other in a few days, so she gave me a big hug, rather surprised to see me there, I guess.   
  
And then it happened.   
  
Peregrin got himself all in a tizzy about something... I think the barmaid next to him spilled her ale or something and it startled him. He jumped up, then looked like he was about to cry, He squeaked something about folk not knowin' their boundaries, or something, then started shoving us all. He pushed Dachian and she grabbed on to me, and the whole lot of us in the company fell down.   
  
But as I lay on the ground, something dawned on me. I have never really noticed how truly a beautiful green his eyes were... sort of like the woods on a rainy day. It seemed to contrast with his mud-colored hair.  
  
No... not mud.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
Luscious and creamy.   
  
It sort of makes me think about the first time I ever tasted chocolate. It was when I first came to live at the Great Smials.   
  
It was Yule. I really didn't see what the big hype about it was. Yule before had always been a rather un-pleasant occasion before for me. My foster parents would always shower their only daughter with beautiful gifts- kittens, frocks, jewels... one time they even gave her a pony! They'd give her everything she could ever want, and I would sit and teem with jealousy!  
  
But they never gave me anything so much as a piece of sugar cane. They'd force me to work in the kitchens all day long with the cooks to make a grand supper, a supper which I wasn't even allowed to attend, even though I WAS (legally) their son and was supposed to be a part of the family.  
  
But this year, it was different. I had been adopted by the future Thain of the Shire, though it hadn't really dawned on me yet that this meant I was LEGALLY his son.  
  
In any case, one of my uncles from Hardbottle came to visit this year. He was a merchant, and always had dealings with folk from outside the Shire, you know, dwarves and such.  
  
Everyone was really excited for when he would get here because he was bringing chocolate. I didn't see what the big deal was... after all, they said it looked like mud! I wouldn't eat mud.  
  
But when Uncle Odo got here, all the children swarmed to see him. He loved the attention, not able to have a lad or lass of his own (Uncle Paladin says he had a bad accident with a bucking horse). I stayed behind. I didn't know him after all, and so I wasn't about to go throwing myself at him.   
  
Nevertheless, he fought his way through the crowd of children, giving them all small chunks of chocolate. They dispersed and he walked over to where I was sitting. I remember he had a jolly face, chubby and red from laughing. His eyes were pale blue and his hair was bright red, like his cheeks.  
  
He knelt down next to me. I didn't look at him, or say anything. He kept watching me for a few more moments (much like Peregrin does these days) before saying to me,  
  
'Whats wrong laddie?'  
  
I blinked.  
  
'Nothin'.'  
  
He put his hand on my chin and turned it to face him. I tried to jerk away, but found I couldn't. His smile was so bright and cheery, it almost made me smile.  
  
'You've got the prettiest eyes,' he told me. I felt a little angry at him for telling me that they were 'pretty', but I still said nothing.  
  
He continued talking, 'Whats yer name?'  
  
'Aidannagrimmic Took' I said, flatly. He withdrew his hand from my chin and I turned away again.  
  
'Such a big name for such a little fella,' he said, in his rather goofy voice.  
  
''Ow come I ain't never seen you here before?'  
  
'I...I just got adopted... by Mr. Paladin.'  
  
'Ahhh... so you're the new one, then. Paladin said you needed some cheerin' up.'  
  
'No. I'm perfectly fine. I don't need any 'cheerin' up'' I could tell my voice was rather mean, but I didn't care. I'd wished that goofy hobbit would leave me alone!  
  
'What about some chocolate, then?' he'd asked me. He held out a slab towards me that was bigger then what the other children had gotten. I looked at it for a second, then said, 'No thanks.'  
  
Uncle Odo frowned, 'C'mon laddie! I'll bet you've never had any before! Just try a bite... and if you don't like it, I'll give it to one of the other children.'   
  
I stared at it for a few more minutes, then said,   
  
'It looks like dried mud,' I told him, in all my infinite wisdom. He frowned, so I took it from him. It was already starting to melt in my hands. I paused for a moment, then put it up to my mouth and slowly, bit away a cornor.  
  
O! The bliss that filled me! It seemed as though I was flying now, away from the Smials! O! I have not yet tasted anything that gives me the same feeling as that blessed chocolate!  
  
I shifted it around with my tongue a little, letting it melt more in my mouth. A smile told him that I enjoyed it and he stood up, gave me a pat on the back and a quick smile, and then walked away, letting me enjoy my present in peace.  
  
I love chocolate now, though I rarely get it. At first, it was wonderful, because Uncle Lodo gave me such a large piece that I didn't have to worry about running out quickly. In fact, I nearly took it for granted!  
  
Pippins kisses are like chocolate. At first, I took them for granted. But now... now I miss them. Just like I used to miss chocolate. But unlike chocolate, which I know I'll get more of next time Uncle Lodo comes to visit, I might not ever get a kiss from Pippin again.  
  
Pippins kisses are like chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review. Tell me... should there be any M/P?  
  
~STCRM 


	5. What Have I Done' Peregrin

I Watched Him  
  
By Sam the Comic Relief Midget  
  
Chapter 5: 'What have I done?' Peregrin  
  
(A/N: I changed the title from 'I Watched Him' to 'Love Knows No Boundaries'. I did this because 'I Watched Him', the first chapter, was supposed to be just a one-shot deal, but I guess it has sort of been growing on me, yah know. And besides, the new title seems to be a sort of theme throughout the story, so...yah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What have I done?  
  
He came in at suppertime and asked if I was ill.  
  
I said 'yes.'  
  
Then he asked if I wanted him to bring me anything to eat or drink, or if he should bring a healer. He sounded frightened to be near me.  
  
I told him I required nothing of him.  
  
He was quite for a minute, then said, 'Uhh... okay...' and walked out.  
  
He didn't come back until late. Quietly, he changed into his nightshirt then hopped in bed. He didn't toss and turn like he normally does, nor cry out like he sometimes does while he sleeps. He was as quiet as the dead and as still as a statue.   
  
But so was I.  
  
The next day, he got up at the normal time he always has. He peered over me to see if I was awake. I was, of course, but I shut my eyes, wanting to avoid a confrontation. He dressed quietly, seeming not to want to wake me, and then left the room.  
  
I feel so awful. What have I done to him? He won't talk to me or anything! I think I wanna die!  
  
At lunch, Pearl came in. Once again, I closed my eyes to try and avoid her, but she sat down on my bed and shook me.  
  
'C'mon, Pippy! I know you're awake! No use hiding it, you know.'  
  
I finally opened my eyes, and then drew my blankets closer to myself.  
  
'Go 'way.' I tried to kick her off the bed.  
  
'NO! Pippin... seriously... tell me whats wrong...I'm worried about my baby brother... we all are...'  
  
It annoyed me how she called me 'baby brother'. I glared and kicked at her again.  
  
'GO AWAY!'   
  
'Pippin...' she said, in her calm, sweet tone, '...please talk to me. I'm worried about you...and Aidan... he was so quiet today, you know?'  
  
At the sound of my loves name, I peeked my head out of the covers.  
  
'What? Where is he? What did he tell you?'  
  
'He told me he was worried about you... you refused his offer to fetch a healer last night, even though you were ill...He went to his friend Dachians house... I guess he is spending the night there...' she suddenly looked very curious, 'What happened between you two? Did you get in a fight?'  
  
'Worse.' I said, groaning.   
  
She jumped down beside me, 'Tell me, Pippy.'  
  
I turned away, 'No! Its OUR business! Besides... you'd pro'lly tell Vinca. And everyone knows she can't keep a secret!'  
  
'I wont tell anyone! I promise. Not even mum and da.'  
  
I looked her in the eyes.  
  
'You can't tell ANYONE! Swear it! This is VERY important!' I told her, sternly.  
  
'I swear it. Now tell.'  
  
I told her about my lust for my cousin. I told her that I wanted him- to love and to hold and to kiss... to run my hands through his soft, gorgeous hair, and kiss his tears away when he cried. I told her how my body felt every time I was near him...about how I wanted to grab him, throw him down on our bed and kiss his lips until he yelled out my name... I told her this, sobbing hard into my pillows. She sat by me, rubbing my back to try and soothe me. But I couldn't stop crying.  
  
And then I told her about the Green Dragon. I told her how I'd seen him and his... his friend... hugging. About how it upset me... then how I'd spilled my ale and pushed that slut down, away from him... and then about how I called her a bitch.  
  
She was quiet for a moment and had stopped rubbing my back. I feared that she was angry with me and would tell our parents what I'd done. But instead, she smiled softly.  
  
'Pippin... you're in love!' she cried, hugging me. I frowned.  
  
'But...Da says it ain't right for two lads to love each other...'  
  
'Yes... but what has Mum always said? 'Love knows no boundaries...'  
  
I blinked, 'But...but...' I had never heard our mother say that.  
  
But Pearl smiled, 'Oh Pippin...' she ran her fingers through my hair and embraced me, '...Father doesn't even need to know about this. You could hide it from him, you know...'  
  
'Pearl! Father isn't my concern right now! Its Aidan! I'm sure he is angry with me... I wont have anything to hide from father is he is!'  
  
'How do you know if he in angry with you or not? He was nearly in tears this morning when I talked to you... worried about your health!'  
  
'That doesn't mean he isn't, though. That doesn't mean hes not mad with me.' I could feel the tears coming again and wiped my nose on my sleeve.  
  
Pearl only smiled.  
  
'But it doesn't mean he is, either.' She got up, 'When he gets home, tell him how you feel. If he is...well, there is no changing his mind. And if he is not...you might just as well have yourself the cutest lad in the entire Shire as your own. I would envy you, if I were younger.' She leaned down and kissed my cheek, then left my room.  
  
~As my own...~  
  
I felt better after my talk with Pearl...maybe... maybe there was some small chance that Aidan DID love me...I suddenly felt braver, in waiting for him to come home. In fact, I wanted him home right now.  
  
But as I tried to get up from my bed, my limbs felt sore and I collapsed back down. Maybe I was ill. I sort of laughed to myself in a morbid way.  
  
What have I done?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
